User talk:PsiSeveredHead
I'm taking NPC requests here. Schmoe's NPCs You can put raw NPCs here for prettying up. Just hit edit, put 'em in, and hit save. PsiSeveredHead 18:07, 25 February 2006 (UTC) The Dawn Bringers This is an adventuring band of close companions from the land of Turmay. They have achieved widespread fame and fortune in their homeland, and their fame has spread to nearby countries, as well. Their greatest success was in rescuing the heir to one of Turmay's most powerful noble houses from the clutches of an ancient vampire lord, Saddat. They now work for the Crown Prince of Turmay, his eminent Prince Halcyon. The group came to Talnorak escorting a diplomat to Rushington, Dremus Forester. The diplomat was to negotiate with Duke Blackthorne for a military treaty between Turmay and Talnorak against Proskur for the upcoming spring campaign, and to discuss the mysterious failing of the priesthoods. When they arrived at Rushington, they found it was in a state of chaos. Mobs ruled the streets, and serpent men lurked in the alleys. After some undercover investigations, they discovered that the Duke had led some refugees into the mountains. They followed the trail until they arrived here, only to discover that the Duke had marched to war nearly a week before. They have spent several days here learning about what has been happening in Talnorak and trying to decide on their next course of action. The spokesman and leader of the Dawn Bringers is Loranthir, a renowned priest of Tyara, unusual in that he is one of the few males in the priesthood. Loranthir, Elf, Cleric 13 (Tyara), male Sirelanon, 1/2 Elf, Wizard 12, male Gwenaeli, Human, Sorcerer 6/Fighter 4/Eldritch Knight 3, female Lurg Mondos, 1/2 Orc, Fighter 12, male Mia, 1/2 elf, Ranger 9/Rogue 3, female Lurg Mondos 1/2 Orc, Fighter 12 HD: 12d10+39 (HP 115) Init: +1 Speed: 20' AC: 24 (+1 Dex, +11 armor, +2 natural) BAB: +12 Attacks: Greataxe +24/+19/+14 melee; Throwing Axe +14 ranged (10') or +20 melee Damage: Greataxe 1d12+17, 19-20/x3; Throwing Axe 1d6+7, 20/x2 Special: Darkvision 60', Orc Blood, Resistances (Fire 10) Saves: Fort +11 Ref +6 Will +5 Abilities: Str 22 (24) Dex 12 Con 14 Int 8 Wis 10 Cha 7 Skills (15 Fighter): Jump +12 (+7), Climb +12 (+7), Swim +12 (+2) Feats: Weapon Focus – Greataxe, Weapon Specialization – Greataxe, Improved Critical – Greataxe, Power Attack, Cleave, Toughness, Improved Toughness, Greater Weapon Focus – Greataxe, Greater Weapon Specialization – Greataxe, Quickdraw, Hurling Charge (MiniHB), Close-quarters Fighting Equipment (66k): Gauntlets of Ogre Power +2, +3 Cold Iron Greataxe, +3 Full Plate, Amulet of Natural Armor +2, Cloak of Resistance +1, 4 MW Throwing Axes, Minor Ring of Fire Resistance, Potions (Cure Crit. Wounds x3, Lesser Restoration x2, Bear's Endurance x2) Lurg is an imposing half-orc who is never far from his greataxe. In fact, his mastery of the greataxe has generated some renown in his homeland of Turmay, though his surly attitude keeps would-be students away. He is completely bald, with thick, warty, yellow-brown skin. Almost without manners, Lurg says very little and prefers to let his actions do the talking. He is more likely to answer with a grunt or a sneer than anything approaching conversation. Gwenaeli Human, Sorcerer 6/Fighter 4/Eldritch Knight 3 HD: 6d4+4d10+3d6+13 (HP 61) Init: +6 Speed: 30' AC: 27 (+2 Dex, +9 armor, +4 shield, +2 deflection) BAB: +10 Attacks: Longsword +15/+10 melee; Dagger +14/+9 melee Damage: Longsword 1d8+6+1d6 fire, 19-20/x2 (+1d10 fire); Dagger 1d4+3, 19-20/x2 Special: Sorcerer spells (CL 8), Familiar (Hawk) Saves: Fort +10 Ref +6 Will +6 Abilities: Str 17 Dex 14 Con 12 Int 10 Wis 8 Cha 16 Skills (21 Fighter, 30 Sorcerer, 9 EK): Concentration +20, Spellcraft +8, Knowledge – Arcana +8, Jump +16, Ride +8, Spot +6, Swim +8, Listen +1 Feats: Dodge, Mobility, Weapon Focus – Longsword, Weapon Specialization – Longsword, Power Attack, Elusive Target (Tactical, CWar), Spring Attack, Improved Initiative, Arcane Strike (CWar), Still Spell, Skill Focus - Concentration Equipment (82k): +5 Mithral Chain Shirt, +3 Mithral Buckler, +1 Flaming Burst Longsword, Ring of Protection +2, Wand of Web (38), Wand of Scorching Ray (23), Potions (Fly x3, Cure Ser. Wounds x4), MW Silver Dagger Spells (DC 13 + Spell Level): 6/7/7/6/3 Spells Known: 0th – Detect Magic, Read Magic, Message, Touch of Fatigue 1st – Shield, True Strike, Ray of Enfeeblement, Expeditious Retreat, Feather Fall 2nd – Bull's Strength, Cat's Grace, Glitterdust 3rd – Displacement, Keen Edge 4th - Enervation An athletic, tanned woman with flowing chestnut hair and deep blue eyes, Gwenaeli is a heartbreaker. Flirtatious and elusive, she is a powerful personality full of energy and conviction. In battle, she prefers to stay mobile, using her magic to improve her defense (Shield, Cat's Grace, Displacement), and making decisive strikes wherever needed (Arcane Strike, Enervation, True Strike). Mia 1/2 Elf, Ranger 9/Rogue 3 HD: 9d8+3d6+12 (HP 72) Init: +6 Speed: 30' AC: 26 (+6 Dex, +7 armor, +3 shield) BAB: +11 Attacks: Rapier +13/+8/+3 melee; CLB +19/+14/+9 or +17/+17/+12/+7 or +13/+13/+13 ranged (110', +2 to hit vs. undead, +1 to hit in 30') Damage: Rapier 1d6+2, 18-20/x2; CLB 1d8+3, 19-20/x3 (+2d6+4 vs. undead, +4 vs. orcs, +1 in 30') Special: Sneak Attack +2d6, Trapfinding, Evasion, Trap Sense +1, Favored Enemy (Orc +4, Undead +2), Wild Empathy (+9), Archery Style, Improved Archery Style, Endurance, Animal Companion (Ferret), Woodland Stride, Swift Tracker, Ranger Spells (CL 4), Low-light vision, Sleep Immunity, +2 saves vs. enchantment Saves: Fort +8 Ref +13 Will +6 Abilities: Str 12 Dex 18 (22) Con 12 Int 11 Wis 14 Cha 10 Skills (72 Ranger, 24 Rogue): Hide +22, Move Silently +21, Survival +12, Tumble +14, Search +15, Gather Information +13, Disable Device +12, Listen +11, Spot +13, Climb +9, Diplomacy +2 Feats: Track, Endurance, Rapid Shot, Manyshot, Stealthy, Improved Critical – Longbow, Investigator, Precise Shot, Point Blank Shot Equipment (66k): Gloves of Dexterity +4, +4 Studded Leather, +2 Mighty (+1) Undead Bane CLB, +2 Buckler, Boots of Elvenkind, Cloak of Elvenkind, +1 Rapier, Potions (Barkskin x2, Gaseous Form x2), Wand Cure Light Wounds (41) Spells (DC 12 + Spell Level): 2/1 Typically Prepared: 1st – Alarm, Pass without Trace 2nd – Snare Mia is a slender elven woman with flaxen hair worn straight and chin-length, fair skin, and pale violet eyes. She is fairly quiet and reserved, and does not go out of her way to make others feel comfortable. She is naturally paranoid and constantly on the lookout for threats. A very matter-of-fact woman, Mia has little tolerance for idle conversation or idle people. In combat, she is a deadly sniper who prefers to fight from a distance. Loranthir Elf, Cleric 13 (Tyara) HD: 13d8 (HP 68) Init: +4 Speed: 30' AC: 22 (+4 Dex, +7 armor, +1 natural) BAB: +9 Attacks: Sunstaff +12/+7 melee (brilliant energy); CLB +15/+10 ranged (110') Damage: Sunstaff 1d8+3, 20/x2; CLB 1d8+1+2d6 holy, 20/x3 Special: Cleric spells (CL 10), Turn Undead 8/day (1d20+2, 2d6+10), Sleep Immunity, +2 vs. enchantment, Low-light Vision, Weapon Familiarity, Sense Secret Doors (5'), Sun Domain (Greater Turning 1/day), Life Domain, Fading Divinity Saves: Fort +8 Ref +8 Will +13 Abilities: Str 10 Dex 16 (18) Con 10 Int 10 Wis 17 (21) Cha 14 Skills (32 cleric): Listen +2, Spot +2, Search +2... Feats: Extra Turning, Point Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Domain Spontaneity – Sun (turn attempt to cast Sun domain spell, CDiv), Weapon Focus - Longbow Equipment (82k): Periapt of Wisdom +4, Gloves of Dexterity +2, Sunstaff (12 charges, BoED), +1 Holy CLB, 25 +1 Frost arrows, 25 +1 Flaming arrows, 50 cold iron arrows, 50 arrows, Quiver of Ehlonna, +3 Chain Shirt, Amulet of Natural Armor +1 Spells (DC 15 + Spell Level): 6/6+1/5+1/4+1/4+1/3+1 (Uninhibited Spells/day: 6/7+1/6+1/5+1/5+1/4+1/2+1/1+1) Typically Prepared: 0th – Light x2, Detect Magic x2 1st – Endure Elements*, Bless, Divine Favor x2, Remove Fear, Shield of Faith, Comprehend Languages 2nd – Negative Energy Protection*, Eagle's Splendor, Align Weapon x2, Remove Paralysis, Consecrate 3rd – Searing Light*, Daylight, Dispel Magic, Magic Circle vs. Evil, Remove Disease 4th – Fire Shield*, Death Ward x2, Greater Magic Weapon, Divination 5th – Flame Strike*, Spell Resistance, True Seeing, Greater Command The charismatic spokesman of the Dawn Bringers, Loranthir is a stately elf male with sharp features. His hair is shoulder-length and rich gold in color. His eyes are pale blue, and he has a typically fair elven complexion. He is adept at diplomacy and navigates conversations easily, frequently seeking compromises between opposing parties while remaining true to whatever mission his group is on. He has strong conviction and strong principles. He is one of the three crusaders of the church of Tyara in Turmay, a very lofty and dangerous position to hold. In his homeland, he commands great respect among those favorable to Tyara, but great trepidation from those who are not. The spells listed for Loranthir reflect the fact that his chosen deity's influence is fading from the world, reducing the divine power that he can command. Sirelanon 1/2 Elf, Wizard 12 HD: 12d4+24 (HP 60) Init: +4 Speed: 30' AC: 15 (+5 armor) BAB: +6 Attacks: Quarterstaff +7/+2 melee Damage: Quarterstaff 1d6+1, 20/x2 Special: Sleep Immunity, +2 vs. enchantment, Low-light Vision, Keen Senses, Good Relations, Elven Blood, Wizard Spells (CL 12), Familiar (Owl, +3 Spot in shadows) Saves: Fort +9 Ref +7 Will +13 Abilities: Str 11 Dex 10 Con 14 Int 19 Wis 10 Cha 13 Skills (68 Wizard): Spot +3 (+6 in shadows), Listen +1, Search +5, Diplomacy +5, Profession – Bowyer +6, Craft – Bowmaking +6, Gather Information +3, Concentration +15, Spellcraft +19, Knowledge – Arcana +13, Knowledge – Planes +14, Knowledge – History +8, Feats: Scribe Scroll, Spell Focus – Evocation, Craft Wand, Maximize Spell, Improved Initiative, Improved Counterspell, Skill Focus – Concentration, Iron Will Equipment (66k): Cloak of Resistance +3, Wand of Fireball (CL 8, 40 charges), Wand of Magic Missile (CL 5, 32 charges), +1 Defending Quarterstaff, Bracers of Armor +5 Spells (DC 14 + Spell Level): 4/5/5/5/4/3/2 Spellbook: 0th – all 1st – Shield, Identify, Detect Secret Doors, Magic Missile, Feather Fall, Grease, Comprehend Languages, Protection from Evil, Erase, Magic Weapon, Mount, Burning Hands, Enlarge Person, Identify 2nd – Glitterdust, Darkvision, Whispering Wind, Hideous Laughter, Detect Thoughts, Scorching Ray, Levitate, Command Undead, Freezing Fog (from School of Evocation) 3rd – Heroism, Fireball, Dispel Magic, Arcane Sight, Slow, Protection from Energy, Daylight, Secret Page 4th – Solid Fog, Shout, Greater Invisibility, Scrying, Minor Creation, Greater Mark of Air (BoEM), Dimensional Anchor 5th – Teleport, Cone of Cold, Seeming, Feeblemind, Sending, Lesser Planar Binding 6th – Wall of Iron, True Seeing, Chain Lightning, Greater Heroism, Shooting Stars (from School of Evocation) Sirelanon is a half elf who has embrace his heritage, both elven and human. He is a collector of old songs. He has short-cropped black hair, green eyes that are usually bloodshot from late studying, and pale skin. His left pinky finger is fused with the adjacent finger due to a birth defect, something he has come to accept and overcome. He prefers to listen to conversations until he has something meaningful to say, but he is eloquent, and when he speaks, people listen. Work? Hey PsiSeveredHead, I'd like to use some of your work in a product I'm making (heck, maybe even alot of your work). Can you email me when you get a chance? myersw33@yahoo.com. Thanks! FuzzySadist 'Hello.' I am not to experienced in making NPC's and all that awesome stuff but I was wondering, if you had free time, if you could make some monster chicken? I know, strange request. It would preferably be a CR5-8, have razor sharp wings and beak, and it's feathers are harder, so it has some armor. It would also be large in size. Anyways, thanks in advance. MLP Fanatic (talk) 20:37, September 3, 2014 (UTC)MLP_Fanatic Actually more like a robot chicken with razor sharp wings and beak....oh that would be sweet!